Related Patents
This application is related to U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 596,968 filed Apr. 5, 1984, entitled "LIGHT WEIGHT GONDOLA TYPE RAILWAY CAR"; U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 584,016 filed Feb. 27, 1984 entitled "AIR FLOW GUIDE STRUCTURE FOR OPEN TOP RAILWAY CAR", and U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 597,125 filed Apr. 5, 1984 entitled "BOLSTER FOR RAILWAY CAR". Each of these applications has the same assignee as this application.